Rescue
by Wicked R
Summary: Angelus saves the world. The beginning sounds like one of my other fics.


Title: Never Say Never

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: characters belong to Mutant Enemy.  
Genre: G  
Rating: G  
Set: after "Calvary", season 4 AtS, after "Showtime", season 7 BtVS. General season 4, resp. season 7 spoilers.  
Summary: Angelus saves the world. The beginning sounds like one of my other fics.

Pairing: n/a.  
Warning: not beta read. English is not my first language, so be kind.

Note: why? I don't know. Just needed to play it out myself.

When they heard on the news about the LA sun blackout and that it was spreading, Spike indicated that from what he could gather from the ramblings of the First, it was its doing. The Beast was a minion to be defeated, just as the Ubervamps were. Making it to the Hyperion to meet an Angel-less and demoralised Fang Gang was a struggle. LA was clearly demon playground. Before they could even exchange greetings, they were under attack again, in the midst of human screams of pain and feral howls. They were surrounded by demons that kept launching themselves at them. After the dozens and dozens they fought off, they kept coming. As they became more worn-out, the siege was getting tougher, the wall of demons ticker and ticker. Buffy was trying to deal with as many at a time as possible, in a vain effort to protect the others. A scream distracted her from what she was doing, and she realized that her companions lay beaten, some chained already. What chance did she stand now? She turned her sword in a circular motion around her body, keeping away two other swords. She instantaneously released a kick at one of the demon's front. But it proved to be skilful and it simply avoided it. At the same time as this was happening, she bowed to keep away from many incoming blades. The steel made a clank sound as two of the swords made contact above her head. All of a sudden from out of nowhere, flames came down from the sky and the attack suddenly came to a halt."They are mine," she heard the deep voice of the Beast and the demons all scrambled. The Beast hovered towards the chained slayerettes and picked up Kennedy, "you, to begin with.""Don't think so," said another surprise voice, "she is too delicious for her blood to be wasted like that."In the midst of intense battle, Buffy never realised she didn't have to face many vampires amongst the demons. They all seemed to be in some other parts of the town. Until now. Because behind Angelus, who's voice she just heard, there stood numerous amounts of them, coming up and filling up the street from one side to another. Buffy had never seen so many vampires in her life all put together. She never would have thought there would be that many in the City. Perhaps they came from all over. So there they stood, with the Beast on one side, with the vampires on the other."Vampires," started the Beast, "don't let yourself get influenced by Angelus. See, you already have advantages because of me putting out the Sun. Does the constant night not do anything for you?"The vampire just next to Angelus replied to him, "we need food, and if this continues, soon we won't have any. Then, you would take us. We need to keep the production of humans up; otherwise…now that we reached the stage for the first time in thousands of years that there is enough food for everyone and no risks because you can just disappear in the cities without trace? And well; even the animals will die soon on this planet. In this reality, in this universe. Did you really think we are that stupid?"Angelus raised his hands, slowly moving them towards the Beast. It was the sign the vampires took for attack. The hundreds and hundreds just stomped on the Beast and when they moved back there only were some pieces of skin left from the Beast.Many vampires now looked with hungry eyes towards the humans. The vamp who spoke earlier grabbed Kennedy, just as the Beast previously did, and tossed her in front of Angelus "how you'd like the next slayer?"Angelus still stood on the same spot as he previously did, but still in complete control of the situation. He didn't need on muscle to move for that. He cleared his throat now and the vampires looked at him, "it would be a pleasure. But khmm…guys…minor side effect. The Sun?"Realising, they all scrambled, many not even in time to reach the insides of the houses or the sewer tunnels. Angelus took a last look at gang before he jumped into a drainage hole, "till next time." It sounded like a warning.The End. 


End file.
